Blizzard
by vivanIII
Summary: Clare gets stuck in the Torres house during a blizzared. what whil happen? Suck at summaries. One shot.


**I do not, nor have I ever own Degrassi. Cam and Adam are still alive and Drew and Bianca are not togheter. **

**Blizzard**

**Clare P.O.V**

This was really just my luck. Getting caught in the Torres house while there was a blizzard going on outside. If you're wondering how I got here? Well that's easy. You see Adam and I had decided we just wanted a quit night with no one bothering us. After Eli and I broke up because he had been cheating on Adam still tried to be friends with the both of us, and that was fine by me. We never talked about Eli and that's all I wanted. But Eli didn't think the same thing, one day when Adam and I were talking with Drew and Dallas, Eli came to us and said that Adam had to chose between him and me. Well his exact words were actually that backstabbing bitch. I don't think he knew Drew and Dallas were standing with us cause the next moment Drew punched him in the face while Dallas kneed him. Let's just say they weren't to happy by his chose of words. After that everything seemed fine. Adam didn't talk to Eli anymore, and I got closer with Drew and Dallas. Drew became like and older brother, if I got a problem I knew he would be happy to help me. Dallas on the other hand I also come close with but not in the same way. There was lots of flirting. And by lot I mean lot. I would also go to the hokey games on Friday evening, that's how I met Maya. She was the girlfriend of Cam. They were both really nice and fun to be around. And just when I thought my life was starting to look better, he started stalking me. Wherever I was he would show up. In the beginning I just tried to ignore him, but he started showing up on more and more places and would never leave me alone. He even followed me to my house. That's when I knew I had to tell somebody. So when I went over to Adams place the next day I told him everything. And let me say you this he was angry, really angry. He knocked over a lamp. And like that wasn't bad enough Drew and Dallas walked in at the moment. The asked what was wrong and when Adam told them the looked pissed. Have any of you ever tried to hold back tree boys who want to kill somebody? No, well let me tell you it's hard. When the were call again we watched a movie and I left after dinner. I was getting ready for school the next day mom called that my ride was here. I really didn't know who she was talking about. That was till I left the house and saw the Torres truck stand there, I just walked over and got in deciding it was better to not ask any questions. But the Torres brothers and Dallas didn't leave me alone a single minute. I had at least one of them in every class I had, and the few minutes they weren't around I was followed by Ice Hounds. When lunch came around, Dallas took Adam and me over to the table were the team always ate lunch, with the small difference that today Maya was also sitting at the table with Tris. I knew the were paranoid about Eli, and really I couldn't blame them. He was starring at me from across the cafeteria where he said with his goth friends. The stalking did stop, manly because there was always at least one Ice Hound around or one of my other friends. But apparently the boys where really worried cause they called Spinner and Peter. You see when my sister was dating them I had become close to them. And like that wasn't enough Fiona called her brother, he came back from NY for me. He moved in with Fiona and they now shared the loft. So I was basically always being surround with boys. My mom was really shocked when she came home one day and found me in the living room with Adam, Maya, Cam and Spinner. I think se had a hart attack on the spot. Today I was going to Adams place again, everything was fine when I left hom but as soon as I was halfway there a blizzard started. When I arrived at there house I knocked on the front door but now one answered. Normally I went to the back but the steps were glad, so I did the last thing I could think of and took the spare key from under the floor mat. Ones I was inside I called Adam to tell him I was at his house. He said they went to the male and got stuck in the traffic on there way back. Audra also pretty much ordered me stay at there house and not drive home. So right now I was sitting in the basement watching a movie. Once Upon A Time, a classical. I heard a nose upstairs and turned down the volume.

"Hallo, Adam is that you?", I didn't get an answer and took the remote and went to the door that let into the basement. The door started to open…

"Clare, what are you going to do with that remote? Zap me away?", Dallas asked holding a small child.

"Oh I'm sorry for being jumpy after being in a house alone in the middle of a blizzard.", I said with venom in my voice. Dallas put down the child on the sofa and took of his jacket.

"Clare, meet Rock. My son. Rock say hallo to Aunt Clare she on of my best friends." To say I was shocked would have been an understatement. Dallas had a son and had never told anything about it. I was brought back to reality when the boy came and stood before me holding out his little hand.

"Hey aunt Clare", he said in a cute voice. I got on my knees and shook his hand.

"Hey, Rock." After that he ran away and jumped into Dallas arms.

"So what you wanna do bud? Build a castle with block, draw watch a movie?", Dallas asked while he picked up the Rock.

"Movie", Rock said happily. Dallas put him on the couch and went to the DVD collection and took a movie. It was snow buddies, how fitting. I went upstairs and made some hot choco. When I entered the basement again I was greeted with one of the most adorable thing I've ever seen. Rock was sitting on Dallas lap and they where both cuddled in a blanket, I put down the tray with warm choco and sat down. I gave the smallest cup to Rock and Dallas blew a bit in it. When it was cold enough he gave it to Rock, I put the other cups on the small table besides the sofa and cot comfortable on the cough. Dallas lifted up one side of the blanket so I could get under it. We watched the movie and I was really cute to see Rock react on everything that happened on screen and how Dallas would talk with him like it was the most interesting movie he ever saw. After the movie Rock wanted to draw so Dallas got him some paper. Rock was really concentrated when he started to draw. Dallas said beside me on the cough again.

"We were drunk and young and didn't know what we where doing. But he is the best thing that happened in my entire life. He gone come and live with me, his mother met some man who wants nothing to do with Rock. She chose the man over her on son. I know I may not always be the best father but if you would make me chose between my son and some girl I'll chose my son without hesitation." He said it with so much love that I just wanted to kiss him. But I don't.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a son?" I ask.

"Cause I barley got to see him, like I said we were drunk. I'm proud of my son but not of the things I've done.", he says all of this in a really said voice and I can't help but hug him. When we let go ore eyes meet and the next thing I know we are kissing, it isn't like any kiss I had ever had before. It's sweet but at the same time passionate and so full of love. We pull apart and he pulls me in his lap.

"You have know idea how long I wanted to do that." He whispers in my ear.

"Well than I'm guessing you've got a lot to catching up to do." I say back. We stay like that for quite some time. I'm to caught up in my thoughts to notice someone enter. That till I hear Rock screaming.

"Uncle Adam, uncle Drew, look at what I made.", he gives the drawing to Adam and Drew picks him up. I see them both looking at us with happiness and then they start playing with Rock. I just feel like my life is as complete as it cane and I know that from now one things will only start getting better. I have a boy I would probably fall in love with, two amazing best friends, a hockey team, a couple of college boys and amazing friends who had my back.

**So what you think, love hate? Reviews are more than welcomed. If you have any requests feel free to tell me. Sorry for the grammatical mistakes. Love you all. **


End file.
